kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
John Brown
John Brown (ジョン・ブラウン, Jon Buraun) is Queen Victoria's aide and a member of her Private Secretarial Officers; he often explains things on her behalf and works to cheer her up. Appearance John has short, shaggy hair with two noticeable cowlicks that curl upwards and to the right. He wears large sunglasses, no matter the time of day, that completely veil his eyes. He dresses in a long, double-breasted, button-down trench with a medallion attached over the left breast, lace-up knee-high boots, black gloves, and a white belt cinched at the waist; attached to the belt, on his left hip, is his whip. Personality John is a very straight-faced and impassive individual. At times he dons a Prince Albert puppet, whose personality he assumes when Queen Victoria is feeling particularly sad about her late husband; however, while he impersonates him, his tone is wooden and monotonous, which reflects his distinctive character. He is extremely loyal to the Queen and is especially keen in extolling her virtues—but he does not override her speech or undermine her authority in any way. He occasionally suffers physical abuse at her hands, such as when the horse she was riding on stepped on his head, but he takes this all in silently and never complains.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 44-45 Furthermore, one of his bizarre quirks is his devotion to his "beloved" horse, which is strong to the point that he had refused to ride it while traveling from England to Germany, and walked alongside it instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 2-3 Plot Indian Butler Arc doll to cheer up Queen Victoria.]] At the Curry Fair, when the host was about to present the trophy to both the Harold West Company and the Funtom Corporation, John uses his whip to confiscate the trophy. Queen Victoria follows up on a horse, trampling him in the process. From beneath the horse, John introduces the Queen, explaining who she is and why she is so well-loved until she decides she would like to speak. Soon after, when Queen Victoria begins to cry for Prince Albert, he whips out a hand puppet of him, and pretends to be him to console her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 39-45 Eventually, Queen Victoria grieves for Prince Albert again, and John comforts her with the hand puppet. Subsequently, she realizes that she has spent too much time at the event, and he assists her in climbing onto her horse and watches as she departs. Ciel Phantomhive then points out that he should be leaving with her, and he chases after her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 16-17 Later, Ciel discovers that John has slipped an envelope from the Queen into his pocket, which has tickets and a note to lead Ciel on a mission to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 30-31 Circus Arc , and Phipps watch Kelvin's manor burn.]] From afar, John, Charles Grey, and Charles Phipps watch Kelvin's manor burn. Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Luxury Liner Arc John and Charles Phipps have disguised themselves as the Scotland Yard members that were supposed to bring Karl Woodley to jail. Charles Grey eventually kills Karl along the way.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 2-3 Public School Arc .]] John, Charles Grey, and Charles Phipps accompany Queen Victoria on the night of June 4th to Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 8 Later at Buckingham Palace, Victoria asks John on what he would do if Bizarre Dolls attacked them. John promises that he would protect Victoria in the place of Prince Albert.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 42-43 Emerald Witch Arc After Charles Grey and Charles Phipps give their analysis of the plant specimens from the Werewolves' Forest to Queen Victoria, who reads their report and panics. John uses his Prince Albert puppet to soothe the Queen. After she calms down, she proceeds to write a letter instructing Ciel Phantomhive to eradicate the werewolves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 7-8 Sometime later, John arrives at Wolfsschlucht—on foot, as he does not wish to exploit his horse''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 94, pages 2-3—and interrupts Sebastian and Snake's conversation to deliver the Queen's letter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 32-33 When John learns that Ciel is ill, he is troubled, because the Queen has explicitly ordered for the letter to be read immediately. He, then, requests Sebastian to read the letter's contents in Ciel's stead. Subsequently, John announces his leave, and Sebastian warns him to beware of werewolves. John leaves the forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 3-5 Blue Cult Arc In Buckingham Palace, John stands beside Queen Victoria, while she holds an audience with Sieglinde Sullivan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, page 4 He supports the Queen, as they move over to a table, where cakes and tea are prepared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, page 6 When Sieglinde makes a promise to commit herself to helping England advance, the Queen expresses her delight and compliments Ciel for his work—and in doing so, she mentions her late husband Prince Albert. At the reminder of Albert, she sobs, and John impersonates Albert with his Albert puppet, to comfort her. John comments that Ciel has become like his father, and the Queen agrees, saying that he is very reliable.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 18-19 Quotes * (About Queen Victoria) "This queen is the one who crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history. Not only was she the political power behind the idea of expanding the territories of Great Britain, allowing it to become the 'empire where the sun never sets,' she also made her mark in the fields of fashion at balls and other fashionable events; she was the one leading the trends and had immense popularity amongst the people. To this day, she is still deeply in love with the deceased Prince Albert. This is off topic, but it is said that a popular show, 'The Violent Earl,' was based on Her Highness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 43-44 Trivia General= Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], John is the twenty-eighth most popular character in the series, with 23 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * John Brown is based on the real servant to Queen Victoria, who was a favorite of hers.Wikipedia:John Brown (servant) * As the real John Brown was Scottish, Yana Toboso wanted to let him wear a kilt, but ultimately decided against it as it was too "daring."Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 127 |-| Anime= * In the first season of the Kuroshitsuji anime, Ash Landers replaces John as Queen Victoria's aide.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 14 References Navigation de:John Brown pl:John Brown es:John Brown ru:Джон Браун fr:John Brown pt-br:John Brown it:John Brown Category:Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters